Baby It's You
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Edward es el típico PlayBoy; Bella no quiere ser una más. -¿Qué quieres? -Yo...yo solo..."Don t want nobody nobody,  cause baby it s you" /Para A Beatle Contest


******A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Baby It's You  
******Nombre de la Autora: **Beatiful Blush  
**Pareja: **Edward&Bella  
**Número de palabras:** 2,201  
**Rating/Advertencias:** K+ / Todos Humanos OoC

**Baby It's You**

**«**_Don´t want nobody nobody, ´cause baby it´s you_**»**

Estaba recargado en la encimera de la cocina, observando a Bella preparar la cena.

Aun no podía creer que ella me hubiera aceptado en su vida, ni podía creer que ella me amara de igual modo que yo lo hacía con ella. Pensar en esto me hizo regresar en el tiempo.

…

La conocí un día como cualquier otro en la Universidad, ya saben: chicas, tareas extremadamente largas, amigos y una que otra invitación para salir el viernes por la noche.

En esos días yo era el típico chico al que cada día se le veía con una chica diferente. Era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y me creía el rey de la universidad, nadie podía ganarle a la _"Maquina Cullen"_. Seh, es un apodo tonto pero comprendan, lo creo mi _imaginativo_ –sarcasmo puro- amigo Emmett. Pero no nos salgamos del tema.

Estaba escondiéndome de mis admiradoras en el único lugar que jamás se les ocurriría buscar: la biblioteca.

Comencé a recorrer el lugar, estaba aburrido y tenía que entretenerme en algo, y sí que encontré con que entretenerme.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa cercana a la ventana, los rayos del sol caían sobre ella dándole un aspecto angelical. Su cabello caoba caía a ambos lados de su cara, creando una cortina me impedía contemplarla por completo. Me acerqué un poco más, y quedé realmente fascinado con la belleza que poseía.

Puse en acción mis encantos y me acerqué a ella.

-Hey –llamé, pero no pareció escucharme. Me aclaré la garganta- Hummm… ¿Hola?

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Le sonreí de aquella manera que sabía les gustaba a todas.

-Estaba pasando por aquí, y no pude evitar acercarme a tan hermoso ángel. Me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿y tú eres…?

-Bella –dijo en un tono… ¿cortante? ¡Nah, que va!

-Te hace justicia –dije ensanchando mi sonrisa.

-Ajá, como digas –dijo rodando los ojos, Cerró de golpe su libro y se puso de pié- Mira, me _alaga_ esta… _fascinante_ platica, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que, adiós.

Se fue, despotricando por lo bajo. Quedé aturdido, es decir, aquello fue… ¿Fue un rechazo? ¿Y fue mi idea o uso sarcasmo?

O tal vez estaba furiosa porque… ¡No sé! Tal vez estaba en esos días en que las chicas cambian constantemente de humor. Seguro si mañana la encuentro salta a mis brazos al verme. Me encogí de hombros y salí de allí.

La semana paso como siempre. Yo buscaba a Bella por todos lados… claro que disimuladamente, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran.

La volví a ver un viernes en la noche, en un bar cercano a la universidad. Estaba en la barra junto un chico rubio que no paraba coquetear con ella, pero a ella parecía no agradarle. Me acerque a ellos para escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? –dijo el rubio.

-Escondida de ti, seguramente –contestó fríamente. Él no pareció darle importancia a su respuesta.

-Pero… ¿No te he visto por otro lado?

-Sí… por eso ya no voy allá.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas tímida dime algo

-Ok –dijo con una tierna vocecilla, para después fruncir el ceño- ¡Vete!

El rubio al fin pareció entender la _indirecta_ y se alejó de allí, dándome la oportunidad de enseñarle como se hacía esto.

-¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado? –le susurré al oído. Volteo a verme y frunció el ceño nuevamente.

-Lo siento, pero me va a doler la cabeza. –y se alejó con su bebida en la mano.

Fui tras ella. La tomé de la cintura y la voltee para vela de frente. No pude evitar echar un vistazo, no solo era hermosa, sino que además era sumamente sexy.

-Sabes, tu cuerpo es como un templo. –puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Si, bueno… lo siento pero hoy no hay misa. –se soltó de mi agarre y volvió a alejarse.

Esta vez no la seguí, seguro quería hacerse del rogar.

En su lugar me acerqué a una pelirroja que parecía dispuesta a divertirse.

La tercera vez que la vi fue un miércoles, durante uno de mis entrenamientos. Estábamos corriendo unas cuantas vueltas en la pista de atletismo. Ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol haciendo alguno de sus trabajos. Esta era mi oportunidad, no podría huir de mí tan fácilmente, así que me acerqué corriendo a ella.

-¿Vamos a ver una película?

-Lo siento, Cullen, ya la vi. -–no levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, pero supo quien era. ¡Obvio, duh!

-¿Pero si no…? –ok, creo que sí me estaba rechazando.- ¡Vamos, sal conmigo! Sabes que quieres.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Segundos después me miró.

-¿Qué hago para que dejes de molestarme? –dijo en tono cansino.

-Sal conmigo este sábado. –dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ok, saldré contigo el sábado. –Mi sonrisa se ensanchó- pero después de eso tendrás que dejar de molestarme, ¿ok?

-Claro. Entonces te recojo a las 6 pm –asintió y me dio su dirección.- Nos vemos entonces.

Me alejé de allí y corrí hacia el equipo que había comenzado a hacer equipos para la práctica.

Jueves y Viernes lo dediqué a tres cosas: ser lindo con los profesores –para que no se molestaran cuando dormía en clase-, esconderme de unas cuantas admiradoras –de las que se ponían… _intensas_- y preparar la cita que tendría con Bella. No es que yo me la pasara preparando mis citas, pero empezaba a creer que ella era diferente a las demás.

El sábado llegó, y con el mi cita con Bella. Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis cuando toqué el timbre de su departamento.

Una conocida rubia malhumorada me abrió la puerta.

-¡Rose, querida, cuanto sin vernos!

-Guárdate tus frasesuchas para tu _club de fans_, Cullen. –dijo con ese tan conocido tono ácido. La ignoré y rodé los ojos.

-¿Esta Bella?

-Me encantaría decirte que no, pero por lo que me ha contado seguirías acosándola… así que sí, enseguida viene. –y cerró la puerta en mi nariz. ¡Pff! Típico de Rose.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse, y salió el ángel más hermoso que haya visto.

Bella iba vestida de forma sencilla, unos pantalones entubados, una playera de finos tirantes color lila y unos botines. Tenía el cabello suelto y en las puntas se le formaban unos cuantos bucles, su maquillaje era sencillo, pero en cierto modo era lo que la hacía verse más linda aun.

-Hermosa, como siempre –Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Rosalie, que estaba detrás de ella, rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Anda Bella, termina con esta _cita _–recalcó con ironía- para que te deje de molestar de una vez por todas. Y tú Cullen, si le tocas un solo cabello… -no terminó la frase, pero su mirada me dio a entender que la pasaría _muy_ mal.

-Nos vemos, Rose. –dije restándole importancia a sus amenazas.

La llevé al cine a ver una película cursi que había. Traté de hacer mis _famosos movimientos_ pero ella me detuvo en seco.

Después del cine fuimos a cenar a un famoso restaurante, estaba seguro que con esto caería rendida a mis pies. Pero al llegar a ella no pareció impresionarle, de hecho se veía incomoda.

-¿Bella estas segura que no habíamos salido ya una vez? –dije mientras nos acercábamos a su departamento.

-Lo dudo, no suelo cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Escucha Bella, realmente lo he pasado genial.

-¿En serio? Pues me alegro –dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves.

-Bueno… esto…Edward, supongo que _tal vez_ nos veremos por allí. Adi... –y antes que terminara su frase estampé mis labios en los suyos en un pequeño beso. Me alejó de ella y me dio una mirada furibunda.

-Escucha, acepté la cita para que dejaras de molestarme, pero no tengo la intención de liarme contigo. Yo no soy como tu _club de fans_ que a la primera saltan sobre ti. Y si eso era lo que querías, pues lamento desilusionarte, a mí no me atraen los idiotas que se creen lo máximo cuando no están ni cerca de serlo. Así que… adiós, Cullen. –se dio la vuelta y azotó la puerta, dejándome pasmado. Era la primera vez que una chica me hablaba así -bueno, aparte de Rose- y fue cuando me di cuenta que de verdad ella era diferente.

Esa noche no dormí por estar pensando en sus palabras. Sabía que era un idiota, y la mayoría de las veces no me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mi, entonces… ¿Por qué me importaba lo que pensaba Bella? Y peor aun ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?

Encendí la radio buscando un poco de distracción. Dejé una estación donde se escuchaban canciones de _The Beatles_. Estaba comenzando dejar de pensar en Bella cuando una frase de la canción hizo darme cuenta del porqué no dejaba de pensar en ella.

_-"You never wear a stitch of lace, the powder's not on your face. __You're always wearing jeans…"_

Sí, ella era diferente a las demás. Y eso me gustaba.

Los días siguientes la busque por toda la universidad, incluso dejé de ponerle atención a las chicas que prácticamente se lanzaban a mi, solo quería disculparme con ella.

Estaba dándome por vencido cuando recordé que Bella era amiga de Rosalie, y tenía suerte de que ella fuese novia de Emmett. No me iba a acercar a preguntarle a Rose –no era tan estúpido- pero sí a Emm, que con suerte la conocería.

-Hey Emm, amigo, sabes que tú eres el mejor mandando pases, ¿cierto? –dije el jueves, cuando me hube armado de valor. Emmett me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Yo? ¡Pff! ¿Solo por qué te digo lo bueno que eres en el futbol crees que quiero algo? –dije indignado.

-Vamos, habla. –suspiré.

-¿Conoces a una amiga de Rose llamada Bella?

-¿Bella? ¿Bellita? Claro que sí –dijo sonriendo, pero después volvió a ponerse serio- ¿Por qué?

-Yo… no por nada. Solo que he escuchado de ella y…

-Edward, eres mi amigo… pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a Bella, ella es como mi hermanita. Así que si solo la quieres para un rato, olvídalo. –dijo

-No es eso, es que… -suspire- salí con ella el sábado, y sí al principio solo quería divertirme un poco, pero después…

-¿Después…?

-Después me di cuenta que ella era diferente. No hablamos mucho, pero me di cuenta que ella es… especial. –algo debió ver Emmett en mí, porque sonrío.

-Sí, es especial. Y solo te diré como conquistarla porque me doy cuenta que le quieres.

-Yo no la quiero

-¿Ah no? –ok, si, la quería. Estaba como niñita enamorada, pero no por eso le daría el gusto de decirlo en voz alta.- Bien eso pensé. Mira vas a hacer esto…

Su plan se basaba en muchas de las películas cursis de las que tanto me burlaba. Y ¿les puedo contar un secreto? Hicimos incluso un maratón de películas para chicas. Pero en fin, ya teníamos listo el plan "_Conquistando A Bella"._

El viernes siguiente Emmett llevó a Rose a no sé donde –para evitar que me matara mientras hablaba con Bella- y yo me dirigía al departamento de Bella.

Toqué el timbre y esperé. Era un poco tarde, sabía que se encontraba allí, pero esperaba que no estuviera dormida. Escuché pasos acercarse, así que escondí tras de mí las flores que le había comprado, abrió una Bella en una tierna pijama de conejos color rosa.

-Hola –dije tímidamente. ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuando era yo tímido?

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con rudeza.

-Yo…yo solo… -levantó una ceja y espero a que continuara- s-solo quería disculparme por haberte dado a entender una cosa que… bueno… al inicio así era, pero después lo hacía solo porque… bueno, porque de verdad me gustas. –P-a-t-e-t-i-c-o ¿Pero qué demonios esperaban? ¡Me intimidaba! Quería hacerlo bien y ella me miraba con _esa_ mirada, y aparte me levantaba la ceja _así_… y, ¡No sé! ¡Estaba nervioso, ¿ok?

-Ajá

-Es cierto, es decir, ¿acaso crees que iría a pedir disculpas? ¿O que llevaría flores? –dije dándole el ramo.

-No lo sé –vaciló- tal vez es una táctica…

-Bella, mírame. ¿Cuándo me has visto nervioso con una chica? ¿Cuándo me he esforzado tanto por un _rato de diversión_?

-No sé, yo… -dudó

-Hey… "_Don´t want nobody nobody, ´cause baby it´s you_ "–dije cantando la estrofa de otra canción.

-¿_The Beatles_? –sonrió.

-Tú me abriste los ojos, ellos me mostraron lo que siento por ti.

…

Y desde entonces no pudimos estar separados. Yo cambié la faceta de idiota que tenía, para ser el idiota de _mi_ Bella. Desde entonces ya han pasado 5 años.

-Hey, ¿Qué piensas? –me regresó al presente una hermosa voz.

-"_Listen, Do you want to know a secret, Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh. Closer, Let me whisper in your ear, Say the words you long to hear, I'm in love with you, Ooh oh oh._" –sonrió y se acercó a besarme.

-Te amo, Cullen. Aunque utilices a _The Beatles_ para expresarte.

-Yo también te amo, señora Cullen. –sonrío como idiota y la beso una vez más.

* * *

Merece algún review? Merece algún puesto en A Beatles Contest? Si les gustó voten, pliiiis! Oh, y pueden oasarse por mi otra historia _"From Me To You" -_e igual pueden votar por ella, link del _Contest_ en mi perfil-.

**Beatiful Blush**


End file.
